


Little Red Riding Hood

by kyowjin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Power Bottom, respect boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyowjin/pseuds/kyowjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'They were half naked and fumbling with 3D manoeuvre gear straps in the dim early morning light of a painfully regular Thursday. It had become an odd ritual for them both to get dressed together before leaving the Scouting Legion base for vigorous training, and today had been no different.'</p>
<p>Eren and Levi fuck - no frills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny drabble written in the early hours of the morning. [From tumblr](http://kyowjin.tumblr.com/post/53874727898/little-red-riding-hood) but it recieved some good comments so I'm putting it here, too! Enjoy! ☆

They were half naked and fumbling with 3D manoeuvre gear straps in the dim early morning light of a painfully regular Thursday. It had become an odd ritual for them both to get dressed together before leaving the Scouting Legion base for vigorous training, and today had been no different. It was exceptionally ordinary.  
Well, it would have been if only Eren hadn’t gotten an awkward ‘respect’ boner over his pint-size dressing partner and Rivaille hadn’t insisted he sort him out personally and explained (in more detail perhaps that Eren would have liked that particular Thursday) how he was somewhat desperate for a ‘good fucking’, as he put it.  
The scene was nothing more than ordinary; the two soldiers were nude from the waist down and the shorter of the two was sitting upon the larger’s lap, impaling himself repeatedly on the cock that was concealed from the view - cockcealed - of anyone, whoever the unfortunate sod might be, who would dare to enter the room without knocking and receiving permission.  
Pressure, need and heat grew in the bodies of the two men and sweat and saliva from sloppy, open mouthed kisses shone on their skin and dampened their clothes as they relentlessly clashed together. The hot sensation in the pit of their stomachs burned and their abdomen tightened until their muscles were contracting so much that and neither could move as well as they could beforehand. The heat that sizzled in their loins threatened to form into a full fledged fire that would soon rip through them and leave them gasping. Their hips, both bruised and sore from various exercises, collided together in perfect timing - creating a symphony of well rehearsed moans and grunts.  
“S-sir, forgive me for, ngh, saying so but your, haa, your cheeks are so r-red," breathed Eren, his eyes glued to Rivaille’s face as if he expected it to dissipate any second.  
“Shut the f-fuck up."  
Pulling the hood of his cape up over his head to hide his embarrassingly red cheeks - like fuck was he going to let that brat take pleasure in seeing him like this - he thrust himself down harder onto the hot cock that pulsated within him. His vision was blurred and whitened as he hit his prostate almost directly and unexpectedly. His entire body froze and arched with pleasure and electricity and oh God he could barely even move anymore let alone think and -  
Taking it as his queue to take control, Eren gripped the corporal’s hips tightly and moved his own hips up into him relentlessly; cheekily peeking under his hood and relishing in the way his eyes grew wide and rolled back into their sockets and the way his mouth shifted to an ‘o’ rather than that of a hyphen.  
That was the last straw.  
Pulling out at lighting speed as to not displease his beloved squad leader, Eren was cumming on the back of the thighs of a man - who was nearly twice his age, might he had - who had just fucked himself to oblivion on his dick. The rookie watched as the veteran released helplessly over the bottom of his shirt, his gaze still blank and shocked in a way that was becoming less arousing and more downright comical. There would be hell to pay later about his now ruined shirt, though.  
Panting and sweating as they became two separate bodies again, there was nothing left other than for the now exhausted and considerably less horny teen to add a cheeky and extremely unnecessary, “Hah, little red riding hood."  
Rivaille gave him the punch he deserved.


End file.
